I'am Bad part 5
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "maksudnya racun arsenic itu?" "nde…ku mohon jika kamu memiliki penawarnya tolong berikan padaku, ku mohon padamu hangeng ah…ku mohon" sahutku dan menangis didepannya. FF WonKyuHae Brother & Friendship


" I'am Bad " part. 5

#sebelumnya#

~keesokkan harinya~

Saat ini aku berada didapur, dan aku memegang botol racun ini.

"kyuhyun~ah…dengan tetesan racun ini, akan membuatmu semakin menderita. Tunggulah ajalmu kyu…." Aku berbicara di dapur sendirian.

# siwon tidak menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengar perkataannya barusan di dapur, dan melihat siwon meneteskan racun itu kedalam minuman kyuhyun#

^^selanjutnya

Lee sungmin pov

Hari ini aku sengaja datang kerumah kyuhyun pagi-pagi sekali. Saat pelayan itu mempersilahkanku untuk menemui kyuhyun didalam kamarnya, tidak sengaja aku melewati dapur, dan didapur itu aku mendengar suara seseorang, akupun berhenti untuk mengintipnya. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan siwon hyung barusan, dengan segerapun aku meninggalkan dapur itu, dan berlari menuju kamar kyuhyun. Aku tidak menyangka siwon hyung tega melakukan itu pada dongsaengnya sendiri. Saat aku tepat berada didepan kamar kyuhyun, aku ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"kyuhyun~ah….apakah aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu?" batinku dan masih berada didepan kamar kyuhyun. Aku terkejut saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, iapun terkejut saat melihatku.

"sungmin~ah…"ujarnya

"kyu…"sahutku

"ada apa kamu kerumahku?" tanyanya

"mm….kita harus segera latihan lagi, karena tinggal 1 minggu lebih saja kita latihan" ujarku kepadanya

"nee…chamkanman, o iya masuklah" ujarnya mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam kamarnya. akupun melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. kyuhyun merapikan buku sekolahnya. Aku masih teringat siwon hyun tadi, dan aku ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun~ah…"

"yee…"sahutnya menatapku

"ah…tidak jadi" sahutku

"wae?" tanyanya

"gwencana…"sahutku, setelah ia merapikan buku-bukunya, aku terkejut ketika melihat siwon hyung yang membawakan secangkir minuman untuk kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun~ah….ini hyung bawakan susu untukmu" ujarnya sambil memberikan secangkir susu kepada kyuhyun, aku yang melihat ia meneteskan racun itu. akupun bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencegah kyuhyun minum susu itu.

"gumawo hyung…"sahut kyuhyun sambil memegang cangkir berisi susu itu, iapun hendak meminum susu itu, namun akupun langsung berdiri dan menupuk punggung kyuhyun dengan kuat hingga iapun menjatuhkan cangkir itu kelantai dan…PRANGGGGGGGG….alhasil cangkir itu pecah dan susu itu pun tumpah kelantai.

"mianhe…"ujarku kepada kyuhyun

" kenapa kamu memukul punggungku kuat?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memegang punggungnya yang mungkin terasa sakit.

"tadi ada kecoa dipunggungmu, tapi waktu aku ingin memukul kecoa dipunggungmu itu, kecoa itu langsung terbang" sahutku berbohong, siwon hyung menatapku tajam.

"gwencana…."sahut kyuhyun

"mian hyung, susu nya tumpah" ujar kyuhyun meminta maaf kepada hyungnya.

"gwencana saeng…" sahut siwon hyung.

"dasar hyung yang jahat, bisa-bisanya dia berpura-pura baik pada kyuhyun" batinku saat menatapnya

"kyu…kajja kita kekampus sekarang…yang lain sudah menunggu kita" ujarku pada kyuhyun

"nee…"sahutnya

"hyung…mianhe aku buru-buru dan aku tidak meminum susu buatanmu hyung" ujar kyuhyun kepada siwon hyung.

"gwencana…ya sudah hati-hati dijalan. Kalau pekerjaan hyung cepat selesai, hyung akan menjemputmu" ujar siwon hyung pada kyuhyun

"nee hyung…'sahut kyuhyun

"hyung…kami pergi dulu" ujarku kepada siwon hyung

"nee…"sahutnya dingin, akupun langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun dan mengajaknya segera kekampus. Selama perjalanan menuju kampus sesekali aku menatap kyuhyun yang wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"kyu…"sapaku

"yee…'sahutnya dan menoleh kearahku.

"gwencana…"sahutku tidak jadi untuk membicarakan hal yang ku lihat tadi.

"waegeudae?, sepertinya kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu?" ujarnya curiga kepadaku

"opsoyo…apa kamu sudah baikan dengan donghae?" tanyaku agar ia tidak curiga

" jangan ucapkan namanya didepanku" sahut kyuhyun dingin

"donghae itu sahabatmu kyu…apa kamu tahu semalam donghae kerumahku, dan ia tidak bisa tenang karena selalu kepikiran persahabatan kalian ini" sahutku kepadanya

"sudahlah…aku malas membahasnya" sahutnya ketus. Aku tahu…sekarang ini ia hanya mempercayai hyungnya…tapi sebenarnya ia tidak tahu betapa jahatnya siwon hyung kepadanya. Setibanya dikampus kamipun langsung menemui donghae, eunhyuk dan kibum ditempat latihan. Mereka bertiga terlihat asik memasukkan bola kadalam ring basket.

"hyaaaaaaa…."aku berteriak memanggil mereka, merekapun berhenti bermain dan menghampiri kami, namun kyuhyun langsung pergi menghindari donghae yang menghampiri kami.

"kyuhyun mau kemana?" tanyaku berteriak kepadanya, namun ia tidak menyahutku. Donghae bertanya kepadaku…

"apa kyuhyun masih marah padaku?" tanyanya

"sepertinya begitu donghae…sebenarnya…." Perkataanku terputus karena pertanyaan donghae

"sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyanya curiga

" mm….nanti ku ceritaka, aku tidak enak jika bicara disini. Tidak enak pada kyuhyun" sahutku

"apa ini berhubungan dengan siwon hyung?" tanya kibum, akupun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"geurae…"sahut donghae

"sebaiknya kita latihan saja sekarang, nanti kyuhyun bisa curiga pada kita" ujar eunhyuk

"nde…"sahut kami serempak. Kamipun kemudian latihan dan bersama kyuhyun. Donghae sesekali menatap kyuhyun dengan cemas, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Lee donghae pov

Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diberitahukan sungmin sebenarnya. Dan lagi-lagi berkaitan dengan siwon hyung. sebenarnya ada apa?, kami latihan seperti biasa dan setelah latihan selesai, kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada kami. aku tahu ia masih sangat marah kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam melihat sikapnya yang dingin padaku. aku duduk dilantai lapangan basket ini. sungmin, eunhyuk dan kibumpun menghampiriku.

"donghae~ah…"ujar sungmin memutus perkataannya

"yee…''sahutku.

"o iya, kamu tadi ingin bicara apa sungmin, katakan saja sekarang" ujarku pada sungmin.

" sebenarnya…aku yakin kalian akan shock mendengar perkataanku ini" ujar sungmin yang membuat kami penasaran

"ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya kibum

"begini…tadi sewaktu aku menjemput kyuhyun dirumahnya, tidak sengaja aku lewat di depan dapur, dan aku berhenti sejenak karena aku melihat siwon hyung memberikan racun pada minuman kyuhyun"

"mworago?" ujarku, eunhyuk dan kibum serempak.

" kamu pasti bercanda sungmin" ujarku kepada sungmin

"kita tahu siwon hyung tidak menyayangi kyuhyun, tapi tidak mungkin sampai tega meracuni kyuhyun" ujar eunhyuk

"kalian saja tidak percaya dengan yang kukatakan, apa lagi jika ku beritahukan hal ini pada kyuhyun" sahut sungmin serius

" jadi yang kamu katakan ini benar?" tanyaku

"nde, untuk apa aku berbohong pada kalian" sahut sungmin

"apa kyuhyun meminum minumannya?" tanya kibum

"ani..aku langsung menepuk punggungnya dengan kuat hingga minuman itu tumpah kelantai"

"wah…kamu jenius juga" sahut eunhyuk

" jangan-jangan…"ujarku memutus perkataanku sambil menatap mereka

"jangan –jangan apa?" tanya sungmin

"jangan-jangan…minuman yang selama ini kyuhyun minum itu juga beracun" ujarku kepada yang lain

"kamu benar donghae…jangan-jangan minuman itu beracun, jika benar…kyuhyun dalam bahaya" sahut eunhyuk

"sebaiknya kita susul kyuhyun dan kita beritahukan hal ini padanya" ujar kibum

" kajja…."sahutku dan yang lainnya. Kamipun segera berlari untuk mencari kyuhyun, namun nihil…kyuhyun sudah tidak ada diarea lingkungan kampus. Sudah 1 minggu lebih kyuhyun tidak kampus dan latihan basket, ntah ia pergi kemana. Kami memang kerumahnya, namun kyuhyun tidak ada dirumah, yang kami dengar dari pembantunya, kyuhyun sudah 1 minggu lebih pergi ke luar negeri menemui kedua orang tuanya. Ntah itu benar atau tidak. Tapi aku merasa kyuhyun ada dirumahnya.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Setelah 1 minggu lebih, aku tidak pergi kekampus. Aku selalu menyendiri didalam kamarku. aku hanya mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarku ketika melihat donghae yang selalu mencariku. Aku malu bertemu dengan donghae sahabatku, aku salah padanya. Aku telah berburuk sangka padanya, donghae benar. Siwon hyung tidak benar-benar menyayangiku.

~flashback~

Saat aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang siwon hyung, hatiku terasa sakit. Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sungmin pada yang lainnya. hingga saat aku pulang, akupun segera menggeledah kamar siwon hyung tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan didalam laci mejanya aku menemukan botol kecil berisi cairan yang isinya hanya tinggal sedikit sekali. Di botol itu terdapat tulisan "arsenic" , aku tahu apa arti dari arsenic itu. aku sangat shock, aku terduduk dikasur siwon hyung sambil memegang botol racun itu.

"wae hyung?, wae?, apa salahku sebenarnya padamu hyung?" aku berbicara sendiri dan menangis sambil menggenggam botol racun itu dengan kuat.

"kenapa hyung begitu tega meracuniku seperti ini?, apakah hyung benar-benar membenciku?" gumamku. Untuk beberapa menit aku berada didalam kamar siwon hyung, lalu akupun mengembalikan botol arsenic itu ketempat semula. Namun mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan " my secret", dengan ragu-ragupun aku mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Aku baru tahu kenapa siwon hyung membenciku.

12-1-1984

Hari ini pertama kalinya, aku diadopsi oleh sepasang keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku bahagia sekali. Dan sekarang aku bisa dengan tenang tinggal dirumah mewah seperti ini. mereka menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Aku sekarang bisa tidur dikasur yang empuk ini.

3-2-1991

Aku sangat membenci hari ini…karena hari ini, eommaku melahirkan anak kandungnya. Aku benci…..benci sekali pada anak itu. eomma dan appa terlihat sangat bahagia saat menggendong anak itu. aku cemburu…sangat cemburu…melihat kebahagiaan mereka.

7-4-2005

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, tapi karena kehadiran cho kyuhyun anak mereka. kedua orang tua ku pun melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Kedua orang tuaku sibuk mengurus anak mereka. saat aku menghampiri appaku, namun appa berkata…"siwon~ah…appa sedang sibuk sekarang membantu dongsaengmu membuat prakarya ini" , sebal rasanya, dulu ketika kyuhyun belum ada, appa dan eomma selalu ada saat aku ingin bercerita pada mereka. tapi sekarang…tidak pernah lagi. aku selalu menjadi nomor 2.

13-9-2008

Aku mendengar pembicaraan appa dan eomma yang mengatakan bahwa perusahaan appa akan pindah ketangan anak kandung mereka yang bernama kyuhyun. Padahal…selama ini aku telah bekerja keras diperusahaan appa. tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Tidak ada…mereka tidak pernah lagi memperlihatan kasih sayang mereka padaku.

23-3-2010

Kenapa hari ini ketika melihat kyuhyun menangis didepanku, dan saat ia memelukku. Aku merasa tersentuh? Apakah aku mulai menyayangi kyuhyun seperti dongsaengku?, apakah hatiku luluh karena air matanya itu?" ah…tidak…aku tidak boleh tertipu air mata palsunya itu.

Aku menangis saat membaca buku itu, ternyata siwon hyung sangat cemburu padaku. sekarang aku tahu kenapa siwon hyung meracuniku. Akulah penyebab semua ini. setelah aku selesai membaca buku itu. aku meletakkannya kembali ketempat semula. Akupun kembali kedalam kamarku.

~flashback end~

2 hari lagi adalah hari pertandingan sekaligus hari ulang tahun siwon hyung, dan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah dan sepucuk surat untuknya. Siwon hyung masih terus memberikanku minuman dan menyiapkan makanan untukku. Dan aku tahu minuman yang ia sediakan untukku telah ia beri racun. Namun aku tidak ingin membuat siwon hyung terus membenciku, akupun sengaja meminum minuman yang ia berikan kepadaku.

~2 hari kemudian~

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket melawan universitas cheongnam. Dan aku sengaja meletakkan hadiah yang ku berikan untuk siwon hyung didalam tasnya. Siwon hyung mengantarku kekampus. Hari ini kondisi tubuhku sangat lemas, jantungku terus berdebar-debar, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, namun aku tidak ingin mengecewakan donghae dan yang lainnya. akupun bersikap seolah-olah aku sedang fit. Donghae dan yang lainnya menghampiriku.

"kyuhyun~ah…lama tidak mendengar kabarmu, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" sapa donghae sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku pun tersenyum padanya.

"aku baik-baik saja, gumawo…"sahutku kepadanya

"untuk apa?" tanyanya

"untuk semuanya" sahutku lagi

"maksudmu?, aku tidak mengerti kyu" ujar donghae

"lupakan saja" sahutku. Akupun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan donghae dan yang lainnya dan saat aku meletakkan tasku diantara tas yang lainnya, jantungku terasa sangat sakit. Aku memegang dadaku. Aku tahu ini adalah efek dari racun itu.

"bertahanlah kyu…kamu pasti bisa" batinku dan menyemangati diriku sendiri. Donghae dan yang lainnya menghampiriku.

" kyu…mianhe.."ujar donghae kepadaku

"untuk apa?" tanyaku

"aku salah kepadamu" sahutnya

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena kamu tidak salah padaku, justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu" sahutku kepadanya

" kenapa begitu?" tanyanya lagi

"lupakan saja, sebaiknya kita segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan ini" ujarku kepada donghae dan yang lainnya

"tapi kamu sehat kan kyu?" tanya kibum yang khawatir padaku, aku tahu mereka mencemaskanku. Tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa mereka mencemaskanku.

"aku…sehat"sahutku dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"baguslah…kami senang kalau kamu sehat-sehat saja" ujar sungmin

"gumawo…"sahutku.

" 5 menit lagi pertandingan dimulai, siap-siaplah kalian" ujar pelatih kepada kami.

"yee…"sahut kami serempak. Saat ini pertandingan telah berlangsung. Lawan kami cukup kuat, hingga dimenit-menit terakhir aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan pertandingan ini. jantungku semakin sakit,dan pandanganku sudah mulai kabur, kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali, keringat dingin terus mengalir membasahi tubuhku. Saat eunhyuk melemparkan bola kepadaku, akupun terdiam pada posisiku saat ini, pandanganku semakin kabur, namun aku tidak ingin mengecewakan yang lain, akupun kemudian melempar bola itu pada jarak yang cukup jauh. Saat bola itu masuk kedalam ring, pertandinganpun usai dimenit terakhir. Namun aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, akupun terjatuh kelantai. Samar-samar aku melihat donghae berteriak kearahku dan berlari menghampiriku.

"kyuhyun~ah…gwencanayo?" tanyanya cemas

" dong…hae~ah….cheong…mal…mi…anhe…"ujarku lemah dan terbata-bata

"untuk apa kamu minta maaf padaku kyu?" ujarnya yang menangis saat ia meletakkan kepalaku di pahanya.

"a…ku…sa…lah…a…ku…su…dah…ta..hu…se…mua…nya" ujarku

" kamu tahu apa kyu?" tanyanya lagi

"a…ku…ta…hu…si…won…hy….yung…me….ra…cu…ni…ku…dan…a… ku…te…lah…sa…lah…me…ni…lai…mu…dong…hae…" sahutku

"argh…."aku memegang dadaku yang semakin sakit begitu juga kepalaku yang sangat sakit ini.

"kyu….kyuhyun~ah…."samar-samar suara donghae dan yang lainnya memanggil namaku, namun semua menjadi gelap dan akupun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Choi siwon pov

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, namun sepertinya kedua orang tuaku tidak tahu bahwa aku ulang tahun hari ini. saat aku berada diruanganku, aku ingin mengeluarkan file-file dari dalam tasku, namun aku melihat sebuah kotak ada didalam tasku. Akupun mengeluarkan kotak itu, dan aku melihat sebuah kartu terpampang diatas kotak itu.

" saengil chukaeo siwon hyung…saranghae" aku tahu, kotak ini dari kyuhyun anak yang sangat menjengkelkan itu. awalnya aku ingin membuang hadiah pemberiannya ini, namun kuurungkan niatku karena aku tidak ingin sandiwaraku didepannya terlihat tidak sempurna. aku membuka isi kotak itu, dan aku menemukan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan angka kelahiranku yaitu angka 7 . dan sebuah surat. Aku terkejut saat menemukan surat dalam kotak ini. akupun membuka surat itu dan membacanya…

"untuk siwon hyungku tersayang"

Saengil chukeo hyung….

Mungkin saat hyung membaca surat ini,aku sudah tiada.

aku tahu hyung hari ini ulang tahun, meskipun eomma dan appa selalu lupa, tapi aku tidak hyung. aku juga tahu, setiap hadiah yang ku berikan untukmu selalu hyung buang ke tong sampah.

Aku juga tahu hyung…selama ini hanya berpura-pura baik kepadaku.

Sahabatku donghae selalu mengatakan bahwa hyung itu jahat dan memiliki niat buruk kepadaku.

Aku tahu yang dikatakan donghae itu semuanya benar.

Aku juga tahu selama ini hyung meracuniku dengan racun arsenic

Aku juga tahu selama ini hyung cemburu padaku karena eomma dan appa selalu memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya kepadaku

Aku sudah membaca buku harian hyung, mian kalau aku lancang.

Tapi hyung tidak perlu khawatir….aku juga akan segera pergi dari dunia ini dengan segera.

Aku sengaja meminum minuman yang hyung beri racun didalamnya, karena aku tidak ingin hyung terlalu lama menderita karena ku.

Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengatakan kepada appa, bahwa perusahaan appa akan aku serahkan untuk hyung tercintaku.

Selama beberapa bulan ini, walapun hyung hanya berpura-pura baik terhadapku, namun itu adalah kebahagiaan yang sangat berarti untukku.

Aku sangat bahagia saat hyung selalu mengantarku kekampus, aku bahagia saat hyung memelukku dan mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku sangat bahagia ketika hyung membuatkan masakan untukku.

Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi aku merasa puas hyung…karena hyung adalah hyung terbaik untukku.

Saranghaeyo hyung…selamat tinggal.

Dongsaengmu…cho kyuhyun

Aku menjatuhkan surat darinya, aku menangis. meskipun ia tahu semuanya, tapi ia tetap sayang kepadaku. Aku jahat…yah…aku sangat jahat kepadanya.

"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe…"aku menangis didalam ruanganku sendiri. Dan aku ingat bahwa hari ini kyuhyun bertanding basket. Akupun segera keluar dari ruanganku, aku berlari dan menabrak setiap karyawan yang berjalan didepanku. Aku tidak peduli…saat ini aku memikirkan kyuhyun. Yah…aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyayanginya sebagai dongsaengku.

"kyu….hyung mohon jangan pergi tinggalkan hyung, cheongmal mianhe dongsaeng~ah…"aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak peduli dengan rambu-rambu lalu lintas, saat aku tiba di kampusnya. Kampusnya cukup sepi, dan saat aku bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswa disana, aku sangat shock karena mengetahui kyuhyun yang ternyata telah dilarikan kerumah sakit, karena ia tiba-tiba pingsan. Aku sangat khawatir…aku takut ia pergi meninggalkanku karena efek dari racun itu. akupun bergegas segera pergi kerumah sakit. Setibanya dirumah sakit, ternyata kyuhyun dilarikan keruang ICU karena kondisinya yang koma dan dalam kondisi yang membahayakan. Akupun berlari segera menuju ruang ICU itu, dan aku menemukan beberapa orang temannya yang cemas menunggunya didepan ruang ICU itu. salah satu dari mereka mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiriku, dan ia tiba-tiba memukulku hingga aku tersungkur dilantai dengan darah yang mengalir dibibirku.

"kamu puas sekarang…kamu pasti sekarang sangat bahagia…kamu berhasil choi siwon…kamu berhasil mencelakakan sahabatku…" ia berteriak kepadaku, ia menangis. aku tahu aku salah, hingga aku hanya bisa menangis dan diam saat ia memukulku.

" berdiri kau choi siwon…" ujarnya sambil mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan kuat, akupun berdiri, dan ia menyeretku hingga didepan ruangan ICU, iapun kemudian mendorongku dengan kuat hingga aku tersender di kaca jendela ruangan ICU itu.

"lihat itu….lihat….karenamu, sahabatku kyuhyun terbaring lemah disana" ujarnya berteriak kepadaku sambil menunjuk kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas dalam ruangan itu, dengan berbagai selang yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Aku menangis dan hanya bisa menangis.

"kyuhyun~ah…mianhe…cheongmal mianhe dongsaeng~ah…cheongmal mianhe…" ujarku didepan kaca jendela ruangan ICU sambil melihat tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah didalam ruangan itu.

Choi siwon pov

Aku sangat menyesal atas perbuatanku pada dongsaengku kyuhyun. Hatiku sangat sakit ketika harus melihatnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya, di tubuhnya banyak alat yang dipasang untuk membantunya bertahan hidup, layar monitor pendeteksi jantungnya, yang menunjukkan kondisi jantungnya sangat lemah.

"kyuhyun~ah….mianhe….cheongmal mianhe dongsaeng~ah…" aku terus menerus berkata maaf padanya didepan jendela ruang ICU itu. aku hanya menangis dan terus menangis menyesali perbuatanku

" untuk apa kamu menangis…air matamu sudah terlambat dan tidak pantas untuk sahabatku…kamu…kamu sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hati sahabatku….kamu….sudah terlalu banyak membuatnya mengeluarkan air matanya karenamu…aku tidak tahu, kenapa orang sebaik sahabatku harus memiliki hyung sejahat dirimu…seharusnya bukan sahabatku yang terbaring didalam sana…tapi seharusnya kamu….CHOI SIWON…" ujar sahabat kyuhyun sambil menatapku dengan tajam dan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Aku terduduk lemas mendengar perkataanya…aku menangis…  
"donghae~ah….sudahlah…jika kyuhyun melihatmu seperti ini, ia akan marah padamu" ujar salah satu dari yang lain, ternyata namja ini sahabat terbaik kyuhyun yang bernama lee donghae.

" kamu benar….aku jahat…aku sangat jahat….aku jahat…." Sahutku kepadanya.

"ternyata kamu baru sadar kalau dirimu sangat JAHAT…" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"kami selalu berkata pada kyuhyun, bahwa kamu hanya berpura-pura baik padanya. Tapi apa sahut kyuhyun…ia tidak percaya pada kami. ia lebih percaya bahwa kamu adalah orang yang baik" sahut salah satu dari mereka yang pernah ku lihat sewaktu ia menjemput kyuhyun dirumah. Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya…aku jadi teringat pada kyuhyun saat ia masih berusia 5 th dan ia merengek agar aku melihat gambarnya.

~flashback~

" hyung….." ia berteriak dan berlari menghampiriku saat aku pulang sekolah, dan saat itu eomma dan appa tidak ada dirumah. Aku hanya diam, dan aku tida peduli padanya saat itu. aku terus melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju kekamarku, namun kyuhyun saat ia terus mengikutiku sampai dikamarku. Aku duduk dikasurku karena lelah, kyuhyunpun kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas yang bergambar, gambarnya sudah berbentuk, ia menggambar 4 orang diatas kertas itu…

"hyung….hyung…..lihat ini, gambarku baguskan?" ujarnya, aku hanya cuek saja. Sambil menatap gambar itu.

" hyung…jawab donk…gambarku baguskan…"tanyanya lagi

"hyung tahu tidak…ini appa…ini hyung…aku…dan eomma…"ujarnya yang membuatku marah kepadanya. Aku tidak suka dengan yang ia gambar dikertas itu. akupun kemudian merebut kertas itu darinya dan akupun merobek kertas itu didepannya…

"hyung…kenapa dirobek" ujarnya dan menangis.

"karena aku tidak suka gambarmu" sahutku ketus, akupun memberikan robekan kertas yang bergambar itu padanya.

" ini…pergi dari kamarku, dan bawa pergi gambar ini" ujarku membentaknya dengan keras. Iapun menangis dan keluar dari kamarku sambil membawa gambar itu.

~flashback end~

Aku menyesal….selama ini aku selalu menyakiti perasaannya, aku menyesal karena terlalu lama membuatnya menangis karenaku. aku menyesal…karena aku tidak mneyadari bahwa aku mulai menyayanginya. Ia selalu tulus padaku…tapi aku….aku tidak pernah tulus padanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada hangeng. Ntah kenapa aku berpikiran bahwa hangeng memiliki obat penawar dari racun itu. akupun kemudian berdiri dan segera berlari dari rumah sakit itu, sahabat kyuhyun berteriak kearahku dan mengatakan….

"HYAAA….dasar pengecut…mau lari kemana kamu"donghae berteriak kepadaku, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku terus berlari hingga sampai diarea parkiran, aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan 120km/jam…aku harus segera bergegas menuju laboratorium hangeng.

Lee donghae pov

Saat melihat siwon hyung berlari, aku ingin mengejarnya. Namun kuurungkan niatku, karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan sahabatku. Aku meminta izin pada dokter untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya, walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku masuk keruang ICU, aku berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat sekali. Akupun menggenggam tangannya yang terselang infus di lengannya.

"kyuhyun~ah…kenapa kamu harus menderita seperti ini"

"kyuhyun~ah…bangunlah kyu…"

"apa kamu tidak ingin bermain bersamaku lagi?"

"kyu apa kamu tahu…kita menang kyu, kita memenangkan pertandingan basket itu"

" kyu…kyuhyun~ah….sadarlah kyu…"

"aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini kyu"

"bukankah kamu ingin pergi bersamaku ketempat yang ingin kita kunjungi waktu itu kyu"

" kyu…aku janji padamu…aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kamu ingin pergi"

"aku janji padamu, aku akan menemanimu bermain games sepuasmu"

" aku juga janji padamu, aku tidak akan membenci siwon hyung"

"jadi ku mohon padamu…sadarlah kyu"

" aku ingin melihat tawa sahabatku…..aku ingin melihat senyum sahabatku"

"aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu kyu…aku sangat menyayangimu sahabatku…"aku menangis didepan nya yang masih koma, aku melihat air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Aku tahu, ia pasti sangat sedih karena melihatku menangis didepannya.

" apa kamu tahu kyu…banyak yang menyayangimu, eomma mu….appamu…aku….sungmin…eunhyuk…kibum…kami semua menyayangimu kyu"

" kami tidak ingin kamu pergi meninggalkan kami"

" ko mohon kyu…bertahanlah demi kami…ku mohon padamu kyu…" aku berlutut didekat kasurnya, aku menunndukkan wajahku dan masih mengggenggam tangannya. Aku menangis sesenggukkan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Tiba-tiba saja, layar monitor itu berbunyi…dan menunjukkan detak jantung kyuhyun yang turun…aku panik saat melihatnya, akupun berdiri, dan aku memencet tombol darurat yang tersedia di didinding dekat kasurnya itu.

"kyu…ku mohon jangan pergi kyu…ku mohon…." Aku menangis dan berteriak kepadanya…tidak berapa lama kemudian dokter dan beberapa perawatpun datang, dan mereka memintaku untuk keluar dari ruang ICU karena dokter ingin memeriksanya. Aku, sungmin, eunhyuk dan kibum menunggu dengan cemas didepan ruang ICU. Dokter cukup lama berada didalam ruangannya. Kedua orang tua kyuhyunpun datang dan menghampiri kami.

"ajumma…ajussi…"sapaku

" kyuhyun…bagaimana keadaan anakku…bagaimana kyuhyun?" tanya cho ajumma kepadaku

"kyuhyun masih diperiksa didalam, tadi detak jantungnya melemah" sahutku, cho ajumma pun hampir terjatuh saat mendengarku, young woon ajussi kemudian menopang tubuh cho ajumma yang hampir terjatuh. Cho ajumma menangis…

"kenapa kita bisa merawat anak seperti siwon…kenapa….suamiku…kenapa siwon yang telah kita rawat seperti anak kita sendiri tega mencelakai anak kandung kita?" cho ajumma berteriak dan menangis, aku mengerti perasaan cho ajumma saat ini yang shock melihat anak kandungnya dalam keadaan koma dan berbahaya seperti ini.

"istriku…tenanglah…"sahut young woon ajussi menenangkan cho ajumma

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang…sedangkan anak kita berjuang melawan maut didalam sana. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siwon…tidak akan pernah suamiku…"

"anakku….kyuhyun~ah….jangan tinggalkan eomma sayang….eomma mohon kyu…" cho ajumma menangis didepan pintu ruang ICU dan dipeluk oleh young woon ajussi. Ini semua karena siwon…siwon lah penyebab semua ini. ia memang jahat….sangat jahat…

Choi siwon pov

Setibanya aku dilaboratorium hangeng, aku segera menemuinya, dan aku mendobrak pintu laboratoriumnya.

"siwon~ah…waegeudae?" tanyanya saat melihatku yang tiba-tiba datang kelaboratoriumnya

" hangeng~ah….penawar racun itu…penawar itu…apa kamu memiliki penawar itu?" tanyaku dan mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"maksudmu apa siwon?"

"racun yang kamu berikan padaku, apa kamu memiliki penawarnya?" tanyaku kepadanya

"maksudnya racun arsenic itu?"

"nde…ku mohon jika kamu memiliki penawarnya tolong berikan padaku, ku mohon padamu hangeng~ah…ku mohon" sahutku dan menangis didepannya.

" siwon~ah…"

"ku mohon berikan penawar itu padaku…ku mohon?" aku berlutut didepannya, dan aku menangis didepannya.

"mianhe, siwon~ah…racun itu tidak ada penawarnya" ujar hangeng yang membuatku terdiam. Kenapa disaat aku mulai mennyayangi dongsaengku, aku tidak dapat menolongnya. Apakah ini teguran Tuhan untukku?, apakah aku pantas menerima semua ini?

"kenapa hangeng~ah…kenapa aku tidakk bisa menolong dongsaengku saat ini?" ujarku kepadanya, hangengpun berlutut didepanku sama dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini.

"siwon~ah…apa kamu sangat menyayangi kyuhyun?" tanyanya padaku

"aku baru menyadari, bahwa aku menyayangi dongsaengku. Aku sangat menyayanginya hangeng…aku sangat menyayanginya" ujarku padanya, hangeng menepuk pundakku pelan

"kenapa kamu baru menyadarinya saat ini?, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" sahut hangeng

"kamu terlalu egois karena kamu hanya memikirkan apa yang menjadi obsesimu saat ini. kamu tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sikapmu ini sangat membuat hati dongsaengmu sakit." Sahut hangeng, aku terdiam dalam tangisku, hangeng benar, aku sangat egois, aku hanya memikirkan obsesiku saja. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada seorang dongsaeng yang sangat sayang padaku.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk kesembuhannya hangeng~ah…apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak hangeng, hangeng hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Batinku hancur saat ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatnya sembuh dari efek racun itu. akupun kemudian berdiri, dan aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai. Air mataku masih terus mengalir saat ini. aku kembali kedalam mobilku, dan aku memukulkan tanganku pada stir mobilku.

"aku benci diriku….aku benci diriku….aku jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" aku berteriak didalam mobilku. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah gantungan mobil yang berbentuk senyum, hadiah pemberian dongsaengku kyuhyun, ketika 1 th yang lalu aku berulang tahun. Hanya gantungan mobil inilah yang masih kusimpan saat ini. aku masih ingat kata-katanya waktu itu, dan saat itu aku menurunkannya dari mobilku. Kata-kata itu masih terngiang ditelingaku.

"hyung….jika hyung sedih, lihatlah senyum ini lalu tersenyumlah bersamanya, maka rasa sedih hyung akan hilang" itu adalah perkataannya 1 th yang lalu. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum saat ini, namun aku tidak bisa, aku hanya bisa menangis menyesali perbuatanku padanya.

"kyuhyun~ah…jangan pergi…hyung mohon bertahanlah….hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu dongsaeng~ah…." Ujarku berbicara sendiri, akupun kemudian mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah sakit tempatnya saat ini dirawat, setibanya di rumah sakit, akupun bergegas menuju ruang ICU, didepan ruangan itu aku melihat ke 4 sahabatnya masih berada disana, eomma dan appapun juga berada disana. Akupun menghampiri mereka, aku menerima resiko apapun karena perbuatanku saat ini.

" eomma….appa…."ujarku pada mereka, wajah mereka semua memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

"dasar anak tidak tahu diri….kamu sudah mencelakakan anakku" appa menghampiriku dan langsung menghajarku BUGGGGGGGGGG…, hingga aku terjatuh kelantai. Akupun langsung beranjak bangun dan akupun langsung memeluk kakinya

"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe….cheongmal mianhe" ujarku sambil menangis, appapun kemudian melepaskan tanganku yang memeluk kakinya

"kamu tidak pantas memanggilku appa…karena aku bukan appamu" sahut appa ketus dan diingin padaku.

"aku salah appa….aku salah pada kyuhyun", ujarku lagi

"kamu baru sadar kalau kamu salah?, kami pikir kamu adalah anak yang baik, kami pikir kamu hyung yang baik untuk dongsaengmu itu, ternyata kami salah" ujar eomma yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Aku hanya terdiam saat ini.

" karena kamu, anakku saat ini sedang melawan maut didalam sana" ujar eomma lagi padaku

" eomma…"panggilku pada eommaku

"jangan panggil aku eomma….., aku benci kamu, aku benciiiiiiiiiiii"eomma berteriak didepanku. Aku hanya tertunduk lemas, air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba saja, dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sekali.

" dokter anak saya bagaimana?" tanya eomma pada dokter itu

" sebaiknya kalian berdo'a saja, semoga ada keajaiban" sahut dokter itu. eommapun hampir terjatuh namun, di topang oleh appa. akupun beranjak bangun dan berdiri

"dokter, apakah dongsaeng saya bisa disembuhkan dok?" tanyaku pada dokter itu

"untuk apa kamu bertanya seperti itu?, apakah kamu ingin meracuninya lagi hah…"appa berteriak kepadaku

"anio appa….aku hanya ingin kyuhyun sembuh" sahutku

"kamu bohong choi siwon…"sahut salah satu sahabat kyuhyun kepadaku

" kamu hanya ingin menyiksa kyuhyun lagi bukan?" sahut donghae ketus kepadaku, aku tahu mereka tidak percaya padaku, yah…karena aku memang tidak pantas untuk mereka percaya. Aku sangat terkejut saat beberapa orang menghampiriku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kuat.

"kalian siapa?" tanyaku pada mereka

" kami anggota kepolisian yang bertugas untuk menangkapmu" sahut mereka

"tangkap dia pak, karena dia adalah tersangka utama dalam rencana pembunuhan ini" ujar eomma, ternyata mereka datang karena ingin menangkapku.

"eomma….aku akan ikut bersama mereka, tapi aku mohon izinkan sekali saja aku untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun, ku mohon eomma" pintaku pada eommaku

"shireo…aku tidak ingin kamu melukai anakku untuk kedua kalinya" sahut eomma menolak permintaanku

"ku mohon eomma….ku mohon…setelah aku bertemu dengan kyuhyun, aku janji aku tidak akan menampakkan wajahku didepan kalian lagi" ujarku pada eommaku

"ku mohon eomma…" aku menangis didepannya, eomma hanya diam.

"istriku, izinkanlah siwon untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Meskipun dia jahat pada kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya" ujar appa. appa memang appa yang sangat bijaksana, karena itu aku sayang pada appaku.

"tapi…"ujar eomma

"ku mohon eomma…"pintaku padanya

"geurae, tapi polisi itu harus ikut bersamamu kedalam, karena aku tidak ingin kamu mencelakakan anakku lagi" sahut eomma yang aakhirnya mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan dongsaengku.

"gumawo eomma…gumawo" ujarku padanya, namun eomma dan appa hanya diam saja. Akupun bersama para polisi itu, masuk kedalam ruangan ICU ini. aku menghampiri kyuhyun, aku menggenggam tangannya.

"dongsaeng~ah…., baru kali ini hyung memanggilmu dengan panggilan dongsaeng dengan tulus"

"apa kamu tahu kyu….hyung sadar bahwa hyung sangat menyayangimu dongsaeng"

"mianhe….selama ini hyung selalu jahat padamu"

" hyung selalu menyakiti perasaanmu….hyung tidak pernah sama sekali berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang kamu rasakan ketika hyung menyakitimu"

"hyung selalu membuatmu menangis"

"hyung…"aku terdiam sejenak dan menangis

" hyung…tidak ingin kehilanganmu dongsaeng~ah"

"hyung sangat menyayangimu" akupun kemudian berlutut disamping tempat tidurnya dan masih menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.  
" dongsaeng~ah….hyung mohon padamu, jangan pergi….jangan tinggalkan eomma, appa dan semua sahabatmu, mereka semua sangat menyayangimu kyu.."

" dan hyung….hyung sangat sayang padamu dongsaeng~ah"

"hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu…hyung janji akan menjadi hyung terbaik untukmu"

" hyung janji akan selalu melindungimu"

"hyung janji akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang seperti yang kamu impikan selama ini"

"hyung janji tidak akan membuatmu meneteskan air mata lagi"

"hyung mohon padamu kyu…bertahanlah demi kami" ujarku yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Beberapa polisi itupun kemudian menghampiriku.

"sudah waktunya" ujar polisi itu kepadaku

"nee…''sahutku, akupun kemudian berdiri, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memeluk tubuhnya yang lemah tak berdaya ini. lalu akupun mencium keningnya

" hyung sayang padamu kyu…." Ujarku setelah mencium keningnya. Akupun kemudian di bawa oleh pihak kepolisian untuk pergi dari rumah sakit ini. dan sebelum aku pergi dari rumah sakit ini, aku memeluk eomma dan appa ku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"aku sayang kalian…aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kasih sayang kalian padaku" ujarku saat memeluk eomma dan appaku. Setelah itu akupun dibawa ke kantor polisi dan ditahan dipenjara seoul. aku di beri hukuman selama 5 th penjara.

~ 5 th kemudian~

Hari ini adalah hari kebebasanku, aku mendengar kabar dari hangeng bahwa kyuhyun terselamatkan dari efek racun itu, karena ia di bawa keluar negeri 1 hari setelah aku masuk penjara. Namun hanya itu saja, kabar yang hangeng beritahukan kepadaku. Saat ini, aku merasakan kebebasanku. Tidak ada yang menyambut kebebasanku. Aku tahu, kedua orang tuaku sudah sangat membenciku begitu juga dengan kyuhyun, yang mungkin saat ini ia sangat membenciku.

" kyuhyun~ah….bagaimana kabarmu kyu?, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" gumamku, akupun kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ntah kemana tujuanku. Aku berjalan menggunakan topi dan jaket pemberian kyuhyun saat itu. aku duduk ditaman ini sendirian. Aku melihat banyak sekali orang yang bermain bersama anak mereka, segerombolan remaja yang bermain bola bersama. namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Aku terkejut saat melihatnya.

" kyuhyun…."batinku

TBC

Bagaimana sikap kyuhyun pada siwon selanjutnya?

mian sebelumnya, aku rada bingung sebenarnya. apakah, ff yg q share harus lengkap sampai akhir?, dulu aku pernah coba begitu. tapi, di protes juga. jadi, aku rada bingung. jadi ff ini q jadikan 1 dari part. 5-7

kalau mau kasih saran bisa ke no q aja 085753568719, karena aku jarang ke warnet, jadi aku bisa memperbaiki nya


End file.
